


Temple of Celestial Body in Sweat Pants

by CheyanneChika



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Embarrassed Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Extra Scene, John Hamm's Penis, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Sooooo...did anybody else noticed you can totally see John Hamm's dick during the Jogging Scene?





	Temple of Celestial Body in Sweat Pants

Aziraphale was about to give the whole running thing up as a bad job because, my word, this was hard and how in God's name did Gabriel seem to enjoy it (and, more importantly why was he even doing it?) when he looked down to make sure slowing wouldn't cause him to trip and stopped dead as the corner of his eye lit on the juncture of Gabriel's abdomen and hips.

He stopped in his tracks, which, of course, caused him to trip and fall on his face. 

In a rare moment of humanity, or perhaps angelic curiosity, Gabriel stopped and waited for Aziraphale to push awkwardly back to his feet. 

Aziraphale did so and marched abruptly over to where Gabriel had paused. 

"Gabriel," he hissed.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows.

"Why do you have one of those?!" He hissed, pointing at the other angel's crotch. "And why is it visible?"

Gabriel blinked purple eyes innocently.  "It is my Temple of Celestial Body, Aziraphale. Regardless of my thoughts on humanity, our Father created them and they are assumedly perfection."

Aziraphale stood sliently for a long moment, to which Gabriel shrugged and started jogging again.

...

Aziraphale proceeded to temporarily disrupt the Ineffable Plan by going straight to Crowley's where he was verbally abusing his houseplants. 

"Gabriel's body has a giant penis," he said abruptly and somewhat traumatizingly both to him and to the demon, who jerked in surprise, blinked golden eyes rapidly behind his shades, and then burst into laughter.

Aziraphale looked downed and scuffed his shoe against the floor while Crowley continued to lose his shit laughing. 

"That's a bit hypocritical, don't you think?" Crowley asked, finally, still smirking. 

Aziraphale's eyes jerked up. "I have a perfectly average--"

"I didn't mean you."

"That's completely different, you're a demon, hedonism is in your nature!"

"Yeahhh, but you enjoy it." Crowley was suddenly standing very close to his angel.

"That's beside the point!" Aziraphale gritted out.

"If you say so, dear." Crowley pulled away. "I've got plants to finish misting."

The angel was left standing in Crowley's poor excuse for a living room and knowing that he'd be blushing, if angels could blush. "Oh for heaven's sake," he muttered and joined Crowley in the greenhouse.

The plants got a different type of watering that day. They did not know what to think about this except that they should probably do their level best to grow even better.


End file.
